


Flexible

by Fap_an



Category: Attack Attack!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, Erwin is a huge perv, Random - Freeform, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fap_an/pseuds/Fap_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is dating Levi a professional ballet dancer. Erwin goes to one of Levi's shows and gets all hot and bothered when he sees that Levi is more flexible than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

Erwin Smith sat at his table drinking a nice hot cup of coffee and reading the morning news paper when, he felt a pair of arms slid around his neck and a warm body against his back. Erwin looked up and smiled at the person behind him. Levi Ackerman. They met at a bar one night when Erwin had just been dumped. His plan was to get drunk off his ass that night, but fate had other plans. Levi had walked into the bar full of grace. He glanced at Erwin (who was staring of course) and smirked. "Take a picture blondie. It will last longer." It wasn't but right after that comment that Erwin felt something. So he chased after the raven haired man and they ended up talking all night. He learned that Levi was a professional ballet dancer and Levi learned Erwin had just been dumped. It was a great night. Instead of leaving drunk, Erwin left with a phone number and a feel good feeling  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Good morning Levi." Erwin said. Levi leaned down to kiss him will mumbling a good morning. "I have a proformance today." Levi said, his arms still around Erwin's neck. "Will you come?" Turned around so he was facing Levi. "Of course. For once m schedule isn't booked." "Good. It starts at 8." "Sounds good to me. I'll make sure to sit in the front row."  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Soon enough 8 rolled around and Levi was dragging Erwin out the door to the theater. When they got there,Erwin kissed Levi and wised him good luck before Levi rushed back stage to get into costume. Erwin walked into the auditorium and sat in the front row and waited for the show to start. The curtains were down and the auditorium was dark. Levi was dancing in a Pas de deux-or a two person dance- that erwin could notwait to see. He had never seen a ballet prominence, only what Levi did around the house. The curtains rise and Erwin shifts in his set. On stage are two people wearing masks and bright colored clothes. One, a female with short orange hair in a short, bright blue dress with a mask just as bright and a lovely Te Ara to top it all off. The other, a black haired male in goofy red tights with aloose white shirt with beautiful red designs along the sleeves. He wore a red and gold mask with a gold crown. That must be Levi. Erwin thought to himself. Music began to play softly and the dance began. They started of turning to each other. They man bowed and the girl curbowed. The man offered his hand for the girl to take. She lifted her back leg into the air and the man pulled her close to him. She slowly turned and bent her leg, still keeping it high in the air. The girl has her back to the mans chest and once agin extends her lth and her arm. This timearme man grabs her arm and leg turning her so she faces him. She dips back and the man puts his arms firmly around her waist. She snaps up, and spins away from him. The man also turns. When he stops his leg is in the air. Erwim shifts in his set again. The man comes up right. He began to spin and lift his leg up high. Very high. He stalks back to the girl as the music gets more intents, arms swinging gracefully. She aproches his with the same graceful arms until her arm is around his waist and his around her's. Their heads are touching and they are walking in a circle. Suddenly, they both drop to the floor with one leg extended. Whatever comes next was a complete blur toErwin. He was to focused on Levi. Levi who was far more flexible than Erwin thought he was. Once agian he shifted in his set unable to control how hot and bothered he was. Leviand the girl were now at the opposite ends ofthe stage with their backs facing each other. Levi turned around and got a quick glimps ofErwin. His gazo seemed to be lust filled. Levi's head snapped back to Erwin to see that he wasn't hallucinating. Before he could get to lost in those blue eyes that were staring through his soul, Levi remembered that he was on stage and a girl was dancing towards him and hoping that he would catchher. When she was in range, Levi put his hands on her hips and hoisted her into the air. The crowed went wild with chears, clapping, and whistling. Levi let the girl downso they could each take thei respectived bows.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Erwin wasted no time rushing back to Levi's dressing room. When he got there, he saw the door was wide open and the young girl he had been dancing with talking to him and smiling. Erwin knocked on the door to make himself known. "Oh hello." The girl said. "You must be Erwin, right?" Erwin smiled. "Yes that is right. And who might you be?" The girl blushed lightly. "My name is Petra Ral." "Well Ms. Petra, your dancing was wonderful. I enjoyed watching." Erwin said looking at Levi for the last part. Petra giggled and Levi clicked his tongue.said Petra and Erwin made small talk while Levi just stood there listening to what they were saying. "Well it was nice meeting you Erwin. But i really should go." She said her goodbyes and left. Erwin shut the door and walked over to Levi who was currently leaning against his vanity table. "So what did you think?" Levi asked. "It was really amazing." "Seems you really like Petra." Levi says rolling his eyes. "She's a sweet girl." Erwin says as he gets closer. "Although, I do have to say, I wasn't aware that you were that flexible." Erwin was now standing in front of Levi with his hands on the table. He leaned down and whispered into Levi's ear: " Do you think you could show me just how flexible you really are?" Levi let out a gasp and shivered. Thank god the door was closed

**Author's Note:**

> Haha i tried i guess. There was going to be a smut scene but i decided against it. Leave a comment and kudos if you want. Thanks :)


End file.
